A Dangerous Interest
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: Everything at NCIS goes haywire when Agent David is sent back to Tel Aviv because of the death of her father. With a new agent, a new criminal and a new Assistant Director at his heels what is Gibbs to do? Whatever the hell he wants…
1. Enter Special Agent Isabella Bouquet

_A Dangerous Interest_

_By: Ringo-Neko_

_Author's Note: My latest endeavor and an exciting one at that. My dreams have brought me to a place beyond hysterical… I'm just kidding of course but that doesn't mean that I can't play with my characters a bit… Read and Review or I will hold the next chapter Hostage…_

_Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and their respective consultants. I do not in any way shape or form own Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Jenny, DiNozzo or Ducky… although Mark Harmon would be quite fun to cough play with…_

_Summary: Everything at NCIS goes haywire when Agent David is sent back to Tel Aviv because of the death of her father. With a new agent, a new criminal and a new Assistant Director at his heels what is Gibbs to do? Whatever the hell he wants… JethrowxJenny McGeexAbby DiNozzoxOC (finally)_

_'If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle.'_

_Sun Tzu. The Art of War._

Chapter: Enter Special Agent Isabella Bouquet

"I shall call when I return." Ziva replied, nodding to her coworkers. Ducky made his way forward and handed her a bouquet of roses.

"Yes well, good bye my dear." Ducky smiled and she nodded, walking through the security gates. Which immediately went off. Gibbs sighed and she began speaking to the security guards. DiNozzo laughed and was immediately smacked on the back of the head by Gibbs who walked off.

"On your six boss!" Tony rushed after him. McGee followed soon after. Abby looked at the floor then felt a hand on her shoulder Ducky smiled at her then guided her out of the airport.

"Gibbs." Tony looked over in the car as Jethrow answered his phone. "Alright I'm on my way." He clicked the phone shut and slammed on the accelerator, pulling a U-turn on the highway, zooming off in the other direction.

"What's going on boss?" McGee asked from the back seat.

"We have our new agent." Gibbs replied and McGee looked over at Tony who shrugged. They screeched to a stop in the parking lot of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service Headquarters.

"New agent?" McGee was the last to walk into the elevator. Both Tony and Gibbs smacked him on the head. "Okay…" He grimaced as they reached their office floor. Sitting where first Agent Kate Todd had set, then where a Mossad officer Ziva David sat earlier that day was a young woman with her back to them, but she stood as Tony, Gibbs and McGee walked over. Tony almost stopped in his tracks.

She was gorgeous; standing at about 5'6" she was half a foot shorter than he. Her buttery blonde hair was pulled up in a clip at the back of her head. Her bangs were swept to the side and fell over her left eye. Her eyes were lined with long dark lashes and golden eyebrows arced gracefully over eyelids. Her top lids were brushed with fine gold powder and her bottom lids were lined in dark brown liner. Golden hoops hung from her lobes. Her eyes were a deep warm sapphire, the kind of eyes you would want to lose yourself in. Her lips were red with a pale gloss over them and her teeth were white and straight. Her neck was long and graceful, accented by a golden choker necklace. Two golden bangles on her right wrist jangled against each other when she moved.

Her collarbone was prominent and tanned skin was stretched tightly over it. Her arms were tightly wound with flat lean muscle. She wore a periwinkle blouse that was unbuttoned a little way down and Tony could see the edge of a white lace bra over the collar. He gulped to himself as his eyes searched her out; trying to figure out everything he could from just her upper body. He chuckled in his mind and made a note that she was well endowed in the cleavage department.

Her legs were long and shapely, tightly taut leg muscles flexed and contracted as she walked towards them. She wore a long white peasant skirt that was pulled up a little by her hand. Cloth wrist bands and anklets doubled with her crispy golden tan said that she had just arrived from a foreign country. She smiled as Gibbs met her.

"Special Agent Gibbs. Nice to see you again." She grinned as he kissed her on the cheek. Tony and McGee exchanged glances with raised eyebrows.

"Agent Bouquet… I was surprised when Director Sheperd told me that you would be my new agent."

"Are you and she still-" She nodded to finish her sentence and Gibbs jerked his head to the side to end the conversation. "Aaaah…" Izzy nodded.

"This is my team, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Probationary Agent Timothy McGee."

"Pleasant to meet you." She held out her hand. Tony felt the smart-ass part of his brain kick in but the moment he opened his mouth he choked on his words.

"Tony is momentarily stunned." McGee smiled and shook her hand. She leaned forward and kissed both of his cheeks and Tony squeaked. Then walked past them. "That's rather strange usually he has something smart to say to every girl he meets. Oh well… he's probably just getting over Ziva."

"Yes… I'm sure you're right." Izzy smiled.

_WOW! It's amazing what a few Twinkies can do to your disposition… Heehee! Please Read and Review even if you don't like it. I'd like to have as many hits as do reviews… gets on hands and knees and begs please!_

_Ringo-Neko_


	2. The Mafia Boss

_Author's Note: Sorry… I am a pathetic fool… I know… here's the next chapter… oh and any questions just leave me a message and I will answer your questions right here in my next chapters to come…_

Chapter: The Mafia Boss

Early morning in Washington. Electric streetlights glittering outside the frost covered windows of the Pentagon. Trees in the yard outside the symbolic building resembled skeletons, covered in a frozen layer of ice. From inside the building lights could be seen signifying that the building was preparing for its usual commuting of senators, generals and various other military or government officials. Cameras on the outer walls of the building caught any sign of movement, the guards, now sitting just inside the doors, warming their hands just inside the threshold of the building.

Two men tramp up towards the building, their breath rising in delicate swirls of ice crystals, apparently in a heated argument. One, a formidable man in a black over coat, was gesticulating wildly at the other. His partner laughed and shook his head, which apparently aggravated the other further. The laughing man's face was half hidden beneath a military hat pulled low to keep the snow out of his eyes.

The man watching them grumbled something under his breath. His name was Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, an agent working with NCIS. '_Great… this is just great_.' Tony grouched in his head. The moment he had entered his office yesterday he was informed that he was to leave for the Pentagon, why, he wouldn't say. The only explanation was that he'd be debriefed upon his arrival. '_Debriefed upon arrival… this is just peachy…_' He glared out the window of the car blandly, his leather clad hands held a Starbuck's Coffee cup, filled to the brim with fresh coffee. Sitting next to him was Special Agent Isabella "Izzy" Bouquet. Tony's brown hair was brushed forward slightly, his sunglasses blocking the harsh winter sun from his blue eyes.

"Are you usually this quiet Agent DiNozzo?"

"Tony, and no I'm not usually this quiet." He looked over at her. The fact he could say anything from his usual arsenal peaked his interest in this tanned blonde woman. "Where did you say you got back from?"

"I didn't but I was in Chile. Keeping an eye on the Navy Ships down there."

"I see you got a good tan while you were there." He eyes her manicured fingernails, cloth and hemp bracelets and the way that she had her legs crossed, her foot tapping to the music inside her head. The bangle earrings flipped against the side of her neck. Today she wore a long black jacket with a periwinkle silk scarf Her shirt was a tight turquoise long sleeved shirt with a lace trimmed navy blue tank underneath. The shirts were pulled over the top of her tight Number 7 jeans, a periwinkle cloth belt was wrapped low around her hips, her gun in a shoulder holster.

"I did have some lay away time while I was there Agent DiNozzo…" Tony grimaced at the icy tone in her voice. _There must be some way to break this chick. She's tough._ Her hair was down around her shoulders. Hanging down her back in a sheet of buttery blonde. Her bangs brushed over to the left side today fell over her eyes delicately as she swirled the hot Latte in her coffee cup.

"So are you always this cold to men or is it just me?" He flashed one of his famous, or infamous, smiles from his arsenal of various facial expressions. She didn't even look up.

"Maybe it's just you but I don't know… Maybe it's the Gibbs I see in you- woops! There's our man now!" She nodded towards the black coated figure making his way towards them. Tony knew why they had bought the extra coffee. A very grumpy Jethrow was making his way towards them.

"Good morning DiNozzo." Gibbs greeted and stepped into the back of the car. His silvery marine hair cut was shorter meaning that Gibbs had started using a new razor.

"Morning Boss."

"Got anything to report today DiNozzo?"

"No Boss."

"But I do." Izzy was keeping an eye on the LCD screen in the dashboard of the car Abby Scuito was standing in her office, looking up at the camera.

"What do you have Abbs?" Jethrow asked as Izzy pulled out of the parking lot.

"I have an ID on your Mr. Mysterious." She smiled. Gibbs stared at the screen.

"What are you waiting for me to die Abbs?" He asked and she turned immediately to the screen.

"He's Don Francisco Grioni. A Mafia Don who's involvement with illegal drugs was almost as clean as his murder record."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that our cold hard friend is a hired assassin for the mafia!" Abby clapped her hands together and Gibbs sighed, turning off the screen.

"This is just not going to be fun is it?" Tony looked over at Gibbs. When he didn't answer Izzy threw Tony a look and Gibbs laughed.

_I know… short chap and what the hell is going on you ask? Well read the next chapter and I'll tell you… maybe…_


	3. The One Eyed Jack

_Author's Note: HAHAHA! My stories… some that I didn't even knew that I had written are finally being reviewed! throws party_

Chapter: The One Eyed Jack

She closed her eyes and relaxed into her overstuffed chair, her legs folded in front of her. In her hands was a hot mug of coffee. She sighed and stroked the Irish Setter next to her in the chair, his upper body across her lap, his head on her thigh.

"So Crim… what's our next move?" She muttered, sipping her coffee. The Setter looked up at her with his brown eyes and then rested his head back down. "Yeah… I know." Melody Hawkins was a Special Agent for the FBI, her long history of catching criminals and bringing down terrorists was a merit to her record. Long blonde hair hung around her shoulders, feathering back from her face. Green eyes were framed by long dark lashes, tanned skin spoke of her recent return from a five year visit in Chile. She wore cloth bracelets on her wrists and one on her ankle, a white bandage was wrapped around her lower left arm from a knife wound received just before she left Chile. Her long sleeved emerald colored shirt had bold black letters that spelled out FBI. Her black shorts hung just below her knees, on one knee, her left, she wore a knee brace from a recent meniscus surgery.

The dim firelight in the grate flickered across her face and her eyes became nostalgic. "Has it really been five years?" Across her mind she caught a flicker of images from her past. "Has it really Crim?" She asked directly to the dog and he barked softly, nuzzling his face under her arm. "H-Hey boy stop… you'll make me spill my coffee!" She laughed then she stopped. Crimson's ears perked forwards as he turned his head towards her door. She reached behind her and felt for her gun. The Setter jumped from her chair walking towards the door, his hackles raised and his fangs bared. The dog growled low, warning the intruder. "What is it boy?" She whispered, making her way silently to the door, hiding herself from view. Crim barked as something was slipped under her door. Melody looked down then opened the door, training her gun all around the yard. There was no one to be seen. _Who was that?_ She wondered then shut the door, turning to pick up the letter. As she did her heart stopped.

"_Dear Isabella,_

_I see you've found my latest puzzle piece. I hoped you would. This new one you'll find… he's quite a challenge isn't he? Have you figured out how I killed him yet or are you still fumbling around? You're not lost at all. I know you too well, you already had it figured out before you got there or are you not the adversary that I hoped for? It's been a very long time since the last time we talked hasn't it? He didn't scream… that's why I hate men they don't scream like the others. He had fire and passion, he even attempted to fight back but it didn't work. Do you remember the first time we met? You were just a young detective, it was your first case ever on your own. I remember well._

_She was beautiful too. I remember the way her blood splattered on my hands, that warm life's blood. She screamed too. She had blonde hair… just like you… I always had a fetish for blondes but I supposed that the raven headed ones are the ones that scream the most. Screams are amazing, just the rush and exhilaration of that primal form of communication, the sheer power that emanates from a woman's body when she screams, do you know what that feels like? That exhilaration? Of course you do, you love the feeling of exhilaration when you're chasing me. You can't deny it._

_But on to the matter at hand. You've been hiding from me lately. Why? I've missed seeing your beautiful face. I've missed knowing that you're unsure of where I am and when I am watching you. I'm watching you Isabella, right now. I know you can feel me watching. I know you can sense me. It's taken me a long time Isabella but I've finally tracked you down. It's taken me 5 years. Five whole years of torture, because since I was on the move, I couldn't strike. I wouldn't, not without you there to watch. _

_You thought that if you hid from me the pain and suffering would end. You thought that I would never find you. But I have. It's time for round two, but this time, I'm not going to help you. I'm going to use you._

_With Love,_

_**The One Eyed Jack**_

_PS. I left you a present in your envelope if you care to check…" _Her shaking hand turned the envelope over and let the card drop to the floor. The Two One Eyed Jacks from a deck of cards fell to the floor. She watched them flutter to the floor in a silent tango. The firelight from the other room flickered across her face as her fear trembled down her spine. _He's back… there's no way… he couldn't have found me! _She dropped to her knees painfully and felt sobs wrack her body. "I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN!" She screamed, flashes of memory painted themselves across her mind. A dead girl on the floor, blood trickling from her mouth, her eyes open and staring blankly at her. Another, her throat was slit and bloody footprints were all over the room but not a single finger print. Another and another brutally killed, all of them investigated by Izzy. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Her memories chased each other in circles until all that there was, was a twisted tangle of blood and death. But amongst all of it one thing stood out, that bloody hand print on the One Eyed Jack cards he left at every scene, his signature of sorts. "WHY? WHY ARE YOU BACK!"

She sobbed into her hands, feeling like a child that needed her mother. Crimson nudged her arm gently, placing his head in her lap. She buried her face in the Irish Setter's scruff and sobbed. She couldn't hold them in anymore. She cried as hard as she could, her body shaking with sobs. She couldn't keep the painful scream down. Her heart and soul screamed with her voice as she sobbed violently. Like a little kid who'd gotten lost in the dark without guidance. Being alone she allowed the small whimpers of pain to escape her mouth as she cried, her entire body aching with sorrow. Strings of saliva strung from her open mouth as she coughed, her head aching. She was crying so hard she thought she would vomit. Her stomach turned and she felt her chest give. She sucked in air and cried. She cried until the tears had subsided and the only thing left were small hiccups that rocked her entire body and a pain so powerful that she thought her chest would burst from her body.

A while later she stumbled to her feet and made her way to the phone, she needed someone… someone like a father. She dialed his number, "Jeth-Jethrow?" She gasped.

"Isabella?" He grumbled sleepily into the phone and glanced at the clock. 2:24 AM it read and he shifted, why would she call him this early. "What's wrong?"

"H-He's back." Jethrow shot up in bed. His mind spun wildly.

"The One Eyed Jack?" He spoke hurriedly into the phone as he pulled his clothes on. A pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt with his NIS shirt over it, he slipped his feet into his shoes and grabbed his keys.

"Yes." He gave her orders to lock her doors and pack some clothes, he was coming to pick her up. _So you're back you bastard. Good._ Jethrow let an evil grin cross his face as he broke the speed limit to get to her house. _Because this time… I know your tricks._

_SO HOW WAS THAT? We know what the mafia boss is all about, we know who our new enemy is, out new agent… now who's the assistant director?_

_Read and Review or I won't post my friends…_

_Ringo Host_


	4. Keepsakes

_Author's Note: No! NONONO! Some people have emailed me and asked if I'm pairing Jethrow and Izzy! NO! Read the summary in the first chapter! AAAH! Stupid people and their not paying attention! throws fit not to mention have you ever heard of someone sleeping with their father figure- wait… bad question never mind_

Chapter: Keepsakes

Jethrow sighed as he waited in the car for Izzy to bring her dog. He pursed his lips together impatiently as the pouring rain thundered down on the car. She and her dog came running out of the house. She threw her duffle bag in the car just before Crimson jumped in. Jethrow smiled and petted the scarlet colored dog as a ruddy faced Izzy jumped into the car and shut the door. Teras still ran down her face and her hair was in wet strings. Jethrow opened his arms and she leaned over, crying into his chest.

"He's b-back Jethrow… oh all th-those p-p-poor girls I c-couldn't help!" She let out another howl of pain and Jethrow stroked her hair gently.

"It's alright… we'll catch him this time. Don't you worry… We'll get him." He pressed his lips into her head as she cried painfully, choking on her own air. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Abby's right… you just say that to make us feel better." She groaned and he laughed softly.

"But it does work doesn't it?" He cooed and she nodded, sniffing. "Now we better get out of here." She sat back up in her seat and held on, she knew Gibb's driving pattern.

A few hours later she had fallen asleep on Jethrow's bed, her uninjured arm curled under her head. She was huddled into a ball, her damp hair thrown across her face. Jethrow picked up his phone out in the living room. A few miles away Jenny Shepard's phone rang. She moved her hand across the table and lifted up the phone.

"Hullo?" She answered groggily.

"Jen?" Jenny sat up.

"Jethrow? Why are you calling me at," she looked at the clock, "4 AM?" Her voice was dripping with sleep and Jethrow smiled on the other line.

"Do you remember those 13 cases back in 2001?"

"The cold cases?" She muttered. "Yeah I do why? What does this have to do with calling me at 4?" She grumped and Jethrow laughed softly into the receiver.

"The One Eyed Jack." Was all he said and her brain was immediately clicking through the images of the crime scenes. In her minds eye she remembered the NCIS agent that was on the scene.

"Isabella! I have to-"

"She's fine. I have her here with me Jen." He peered in through the doorway to his bedroom. "She's sleeping now but when she called me earlier she was pretty distraught. He sent her a letter Jen."

"I thought those had ended." The director was pulling on her clothes as she spoke, the phone cradled on her shoulder. Jethrow walked into his bedroom and silently covered Izzy with a soft warm blanket. She shifted in her sleep and pulled the blanket tighter around herself.

"That's what I thought. But he's not gone Jen. He's been tracking her." Jethrow closed his door behind him, shutting Izzy off from his conversation.

"I'm coming over Jethrow." She told him.

"I know you are Jen." He replied and the line went dead. He chuckled and put the phone on the cradle the sat down on the couch. Immediately Crimson jumped on the couch with him, resting his head on Jethrow's thigh. Absently Gibbs stroked the Setter's head. A few minutes later he heard a knock at his door.

"Hey Jenny." He smiled as she stormed in past him, her red pixie cut dripping, his grin twinkled in his baby blue eyes as she glared at him.

"Where is she?"

"She's asleep Jen, don't wake her up. But I do have this." He held up a thick diary-like book. It was leather bound and on the front it had two One Eyed Jack cards on the front, placed one corner over the other on the front.

"What is it?" Jenny took it from him. As she flipped open the book she nearly dropped it. There were pages and pages of pictures from each crime scene, after each set of pictures was completed the letter that he left along with the cards that he left were pasted into the book as well. "She kept this?" Jenny turned to a middle page where the latest cards and letter were, with the envelope.

"It would appear so." Jethrow nodded, Jenny closed the book and sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"How did she take it?" Jenny peered in through the door, Izzy moved in her sleep and muttered something incoherently.

"She was crying when she called me, I don't know how long she was crying before she called me but after I picked her up she cried for about thirty minutes, screaming in pain every once in a while. What does that tell you?" The former Marine eyed his Director as she considered what he said, the book in her hand, her hips cocked to one side.

"Can I see that boat of yours again?" She asked and Jethrow nodded. He opened the door to his basement and let her down, clicking on the light. The barely finished boat was still in the same place it had been the last time she had seen it, only slightly more finished than before. "Have you even though of a name?"

"Not going to name her until she's finished." He replied, leaning gently on the wood. Jenny ran her hand over the boat's smooth surface.

"Jethrow if he really is back… you know what this means right?" She looked into his eyes, searching for an answer.

"She'll need protection." Jethrow nodded.

"You'll do that right?"

"I'll do it and I'm sure DiNozzo will volunteer." Jethrow laughed.

"He's strong… exactly like you. Too much like you I'm afraid." Jethrow eyed her suspiciously.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing." Was all she said then he put his hand on the back of her neck gently, pulling her over, his lips meeting hers.

_HAHAHAHA! How was that my friends… Jethrow BTW is Gibbs and if you don't know that then you shouldn't be reading NCIS fan fictions._

_Ringo Host!_


	5. Dearest To My Heart

_Author's Note: You mah peeps! What's up? I got a new chapter coming at you! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Time for my half cooked plots… because you all know I don't think about my stories ahead of time… HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!_

Chapter: Dearest To My Heart

The elevator doors opened to reveal an arguing Tony and Izzy. She was poking his chest angrily and he was flailing his arms around, their shouting reached Jethrow's ears and he sighed impatiently then walked over, unnoticed to the other two and slapped the backs of their heads.

"I saw that! You gave her the soft tap! What is that boss?" Tony complained as their heads throbbed sharply. Izzy rubbed the back of her head. It was about a week after the letter had arrived and she had been switching homes every few days, moving from Tony's to Gibb's to McGee's houses with Crimson.

"Something you deserve and she doesn't." Jethrow replied with a smile as he took a swig of his coffee. McGee said something to Izzy and she laughed. Tony glared at him.

"What was that Probie?" Tony asked and McGee shut his mouth.

"Tim was just telling me about your nickname. Sex Machine." She laughed. When she did that she seemed so much like Kate he wanted to slap her. Even McGee saw a little of his other coworkers in her. She had Kate's sense of humor with Ziva's zealousness. A strange combination but it worked for her. Jethrow's cell phone rang and the other three looked at him.

"Get the car DiNozzo, he's struck again." Jethrow's face was grim and as Tony and McGee left with confused looks on their faces Izzy walked alongside Jethrow.

"Jethrow. Don't let them touch anything until I get there." She told him and rushed after Tony and Timothy as Gibbs called the crime scene.

When they arrived it was a mess. The media was siphoned off to the left of the apartment building, filming them as they walked through.

"Agent Gibbs! Agent Gibbs is it true that you have the original Agent that dealt with these crimes five years ago?"

"Agent Bouquet! Is it true that this is a copy cat murder or is it that he's really returned?" The questions continued until someone dumped Gibbs' coffee all over Izzy. Both of them glared at the woman who had done it. She shrunk away.

"Get these morons out of here!" Izzy shouted and several of the marines walked over, pushing the media back. Izzy stepped under the police tape and pushed open the door. What met her eyes was something beyond her dreams. The girl's body was stretched eagle spread on the floor, her eyes opened wide in terror. Her blood was trailed all across the room in loops.

"It says Isabella." McGee gasped, tracing the writing with his gloved finger.

"Someone really is out to get you Izzy." Tony watched her. When she turned and looked at him over her shoulder he remembered her first year. She had worked with he and Gibbs. After a while she convinced him to give up his lifestyle and date only one woman. He dated that woman for an entire year before she left for Chile five years ago. Gibbs had known of the relationship but had only warned that if it conflicted with their working habits then he would shoot them both. Her coy look said that she was giving him some thought.

"I know. He's been after me for years." She picked up the envelope and look up. On the wall in front of her were the two jacks as usual but there was something different about them. They were stuck in the wall with a notched army knife, the weapon used to kill the girl.

"He's getting bolder." Ducky stated as he walked into the room. "But certainly not nicer." Ducky and Jimmy Palmer, his assistant, loaded the girl up to take her back to autopsy.

"Time of death Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh… a few hours ago. Perhaps three or four." Ducky replied. "I'm afraid our friend is getting craftier and craftier.

"This is just getting better and better." Izzy threw her hands up in the air and stormed out. DiNozzo took a signal from his boss and went after her. He caught her as she was opening the letter out behind the truck.

"Isabella." He cooed, walking over._ If Kate and Ziva were here I would never live it down that I treat her better than I do the rest of my coworkers._

"Would you just leave me alone?" Tears welled up in her eyes again. Tony opened his mouth to say something and she buried her face in his chest. "He wrote another letter." She whimpered and handed it to him as he leaned on the truck to counter balance himself.

"_Dearest To My Heart Isabella,_

_Ciao! That's how your kind says it yes? This one was a beauty. Like the others. I have always had a great taste in women. Like you my dear. I just thought I would let you know. She's like the one… number eight I think it was. Her name was Gabriella. A beautiful name just like yours. You could look it up in that little book of yours. _

_But on to business. I wanted to know… does Jethrow really think that if he moves you every few days that I won't find you. I know that you're going to HIS house this weekend, all weekend. How long as it been since you've spent a whole weekend at his house. Since you lived with him? Do you still love him dear? If you do then I'll just have to take care of that won't I? Because I can't have anyone else coming in between us._

_Love,_

_The One Eyed Jack_"

"Izzy?" Tony looked down at her. She looked up. "Is he telling the truth?" He questioned and as and answer she simply buried her head in his chest again as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

_HAHAHA! I get to write a sex scene! dances not sure why I'm happy about that but now we know about Tony and Izzy's past… they dated… and were in looooooove! HAHAHAHAAAAA! I'm sorry Tiva fans… but I'll give you this… I'm writing a Tiva fanfic right now so unbundled your panties._

_Ringo Host_


	6. Dance, Dance

_Author's Note: Alright I decided unilaterally that I want to dance! dances_

Chapter: Dance, Dance

**Two Days Later…**

"I'll sleep on the couch again then." Tony called as she walked into his bedroom. She was to stay the weekend in his apartment because Gibbs was going out of town. _Why does she always have to do that? _He thought as she threw his dirty clothes into a pile in the hallway. She walked back out and smiled. Today she was wearing a tight brown halter top with a long white peasant skirt. Over her top she had on a long sleeved tan jacket and she had her arms folded. Tony eyed her for a second.

"I want to go dancing." She said. By her side was that dog. Tony growled at it and the Setter barked at him. She had gotten that dog six years ago and he had never liked it.

"You want to what?" Tony did a double take. Kate never went to bars so she said and Ziva had gone to too many… but dancing? He could do dancing. His mind flashed back to five years ago and he remembered a grinding night, an insane night of dancing and those Shakira hips. Her body pressed tightly against his-

"I want to go dancing." She repeated. "I love dancing. You know… The clubs in Chile were cool but I miss American clubs. Will you take me dancing?" She smiled and he thought about this._ If I take her dancing I could get her drunk again then maybe I would get lucky… but something tells me she doesn't drink alcohol for that very reason…_

"Alright. We'll go dancing." He sighed. She squealed with delight and hugged him. He smiled. She was amazingly easy to please, unlike most women he knew.

Eight hours and four hundred dollars later they were making their way back to his car, a '66 Mustang. She was giggling madly from the adrenaline that now coursed through her veins. They didn't even hear the first shot. It skimmed Tony's left arm and they ducked as another shot was fired.

"What in the hell?" Izzy and Tony huddled together behind his car and when no more shots were fired they got into his car and sped off, towards his apartment.

"Are you alright?" She put her hand on his arm as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He flinched slightly as she touched the bullet nick. He locked the door behind them as she turned the light on.

"You're so stupid sometimes." She muttered as he pulled his jacket and shirt off. She paid little attention to his body as she wrapped his upper arm with white medical bandages. She looked up and his eyes met hers. "There… I… Fixed your arm…" She said absently as he fiddled with a piece of her hair. _What is wrong with me? She's just another girl… just another out of the pack. Like all the others. Except I dated her for so long… But she's nothing special…_ But his heart spoke differently. His heart skipped a beat when her eyes darkened playfully. This was the same as last time. Her hands breached the band of his pants as their lips met.

His moist, feather-light kisses trailed down from behind her ear to the top of her turtleneck top. She felt a shiver tremble down her spine. She was just setting herself up with him. As his hand found the back of her neck, his hot palm pressed against her cool skin her eyes fluttered closed, she knew that she didn't care.

Her breathing steepened, her heart fluttering wildly against her chest. As her hands skimmed over his body she felt her breath catch in her throat. He was perfect. From his low-slung pants, his hipbones peeking over the edge, to his tanned navel with the light tuft of brown hair, to his perfectly carved muscular system, his biceps and triceps flexed unconsciously as he wrapped his arms back around her. He smiled and slipped his hands under her shirt and she jumped slightly.

"That wasn't nice." She whispered grumpily.

"I thought you would have already figured out that I'm not a nice person." His lips clasped back over hers. His tongue explored her mouth, and as their tongues tangled together he began to slip her shirt from her, unclasping her bra as well. He pulled both things from her then immediately following, pushed her back onto the bed. Her hips twitched, then bucked against him as his hot mouth clasped over her nipple. His hand found her other peak and began to gently tease it. Her entire body felt like it was burning up, her hot flushed cheeks were bright scarlet.

He pulled her pants off along with his. Leaving them with their undergarments. Her breathing picked back up again as he lowered himself down on top of her and she closed her eyes relishing the feeling of his cool flesh against her hotter than hell skin. Then they shot open, narrowing evilly at him. He looked a little surprised. She realized that she couldn't keep letting him do this.

"Asshole." She muttered, shoving him over and straddling his waist. His eyes looked stunned still but he smiled scathingly. She lowered herself down then jumped just ever so slightly as she felt his hard on brush against her. Her fingernails traced light zigzagging paths down his body. His hips bucked against her and she jerked her head back sharply and her hair flipped over her face slightly as she looked at him. Kissing his body, sucking lightly on every piece she could reach. As he reached up she took his hand and delicately kissed the tips of his fingers.

"Damn you." He pushed her back and held himself over her, letting his lips brush her thighs. Her hips twitched again, her toes curling, her nails scratching at his scalp. She pulled his head down, tugging on his dark brown hair.

"Damn me?" She whispered mysteriously. He allowed himself a look of surprise as her eyes narrowed. His head rocked back as her hand reached down to his hips, then to his shaft. Her light fingers stroked the sensitive skin along it. She had a look on her face of utter concentration and from what Tony knew of her this could mean several things.

"Yes." He groaned, leaning back on his haunches, allowing her to sit on his knees. She wrapped one arm around his neck, pulling him in. Her lips met his again and he felt her hands back down, gently caressing him.

"I don't think you're gonna want to be saying that." She muttered. Allowing her lips to brush against his ear then his jawbone. He knew exactly where this was going. Her lips made their way down his body, sucking gently on the soft skin of his stomach. As her mouth reached the base of his shaft he almost grabbed her head and pulled it back up.

"Izzy." He groaned, half wanting her to stop and half wanting her to keep going. She pressed further down and his hips bucked as she tenderly pulled one of the sensitive orbs into her mouth. His hands reached forward and she caught them. He put them back down behind him. He felt his body heat rising, growing until he thought he was going to burn up. His head was spinning and he felt feverish. All he could do was groan, wanting this goddess of a woman so badly he could hardly move. She was in control, moving along every inch of his body with her hands and skillfully maneuvering around his…uh… sensitive spots. "I-Izzy… damn it…" He choked out and she ran her mouth back up his sweating body.

"Yes." She replied. He was breathing huskily, a strong scent of lust was in the air. The smell of dirt, sweat and perfume reached his nostrils. What she was doing to him was already beyond his control. He reached forward and dragged her into his grasp. Pushing her over and sitting up on top, his waist tightly cradled by her knees he ran his hands down her body. His sweaty hair falling over his face. She thought it made him look mysterious. His sex appeal was far beyond anyone's that she had ever seen.

"I want you. I want you to be mine. Forever." He rumbled softly, her sensitive ears picked up the sound of desire in his tone. If he wanted her… that was exactly what he was going to get.

"Fine." She whispered and ground herself up against him. As she did he grabbed her hips and pushed into her. Her head snapped back, her hands tearing at the sheets. Her mouth opened in a silent scream of ecstasy. She clawed at his back, digging her manicured nails into his skin. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, pushing him in further than before.

"You're amazing." His breath rushed over her ear as he spoke. Her fingers laced back through his hair, pulling his lips closer to hers.

"Thanks." She whispered back, her eyes closed a smidge as their rhythm picked up, rocking her body against his.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Much later into the night, into early morning the two lay collapsed next to each other. Their bodies were in the perfect spooning position. Her softly rounded curves fit seamlessly, cradled against his flat figure. He rested his lips just behind her ear and felt the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. She was perfect, from the perfect hourglass figure of her body to the soft buttery blonde color of her hair, to her long willowy limbs that at the moment were tangled in a tight lover's knot with his.

Above every other girl he had ever tried to replace her with she was the best. The one that fit him so seamlessly that he hardly even knew where he began and she stopped. He had been like this before, maybe not this emotionally and physically exhausted, but in this position with other girls but none of them had ever made him feel like this. He couldn't understand why he had ever let her leave in the first place. Her fingers laced through his and his mind snapped back to reality.

"I thought you would have been asleep." She whispered groggily. His fingers tightened on hers.

"Listen… Izzy… About what happened…"

"Just shut up would you?"

"I love you." He purred. He felt her entire body freeze against him.

"Tony." She turned in his arms to face him. "I love you, too. But I wish I could trust you." Her hands reached up on either side of his face. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I'll make you trust me."

"I hope so."

_Hmmm… I guess… there's something there… did they know each other? And don't leave me before I finish… I know that it seems weird that my sex scene was in chapter six… but there's a reason… I had to establish their relationship from before the story…there's a whole prequel that I should right… but anyways… there's a new mystery here soon… wink plus you know you liked it… and if you don't read and review then I will just leave this chapter up and not put a new one so every time you come check for a new chapter all you'll see is this one! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!_

_Ringo Host_


End file.
